The present invention relates to a drive motor mounting module for a hybrid electric vehicle, the motor mounting module in combination with the vehicle, and the method of installation into the vehicle. More specifically, the hybrid electric vehicle drive motor mounting module is comprised of a drive motor, a front motor mount support bracket, a chassis front support bracket, a chassis cross member, two rear motor mount brackets, two vertical channels, two cross braces, and two motor module locating mounts. The module can be modularly assembled prior to installation to the vehicle chassis on a main assembly line. The mounting module engages the drive motor to the chassis by three point mountings.